Paul Walker
Paul Walker is the Black Megaforce Ranger. He is second-in-command. Paul is good to a fault. He is excessively polite, motivated, cheerful, civically minded and brave to a fault. You can try and get an attitude with Paul unless you want a punch to the face or your feelings broken. Paul wants to be liked by everyone, he doesn't like confrontation but, he will not hesitate to give a nasty attitude back to someone who is rude to him. Paul has a sharp mind and he's good at what he does best: fighting evil. Paul is especially good at fighting in human and/or Ranger form. Due to him being very chivalrous, Paul only fights male monsters, but has no problem fighting Queen Beezara and Poisandra. Paul is an exceptional fighter. While fighting, Paul uses regular punches and kicks combined with dirty moves such as sometimes head-butts, and groin knees to cause maximum damage. His fighting style has been described as a skill that can not be learned but only obtained by experience. His experience and his ability to adapt allows him to beat multiple dangerous opponents. As a bravado and swag-like man, Paul will fight to the bitter end to foil the plans of monsters. Paul endures brutal physical hand-to-hand combat and rigid discipline, and his training combined with his enhanced physique makes him nearly unstoppable when facing the monsters, though he is by no means invincible. Paul is very skilled and lethal enough in battle and sparring when it comes to fighting monsters and their henchmen. Paul's standout personality trait is his general enthusiasm and upbeat attitude. He is the group’s lady-killer and perennial, respectful womanizer. Paul loves to be the center of attention, and often dances in front of the others. He is also the group’s romantic member and spends much of his time pursuing women's hearts and he always wins. Paul is a charming guy who’s never had trouble with the one-liner, nor lacked confidence around women. Personality Charming, handsome, talented, and very chivalrous: Paul knows that he is all these things and as he would gladly tell you, he is so much more. He prides himself on his ability to make anyone weak in the knees, and it's this effortless charm that has enabled him to be such a favorite of the women. Despite his brutal fighting skills, Paul always respects women. Paul is real with women more than anything. Still, Paul is easy to get along with and can make conversation with almost anyone. He's not difficult to please, easily entertained, and very flirtatious. Paul, himself, would admit that he is flighty and shallow, though anyone who takes the time to know him beyond a surface level would discover that there is more depth there than he cares to let on. Despite slurs being called to women, it’s worth noting that Paul never uses words to describe women, except saying "funny names" to them. It's no surprise that Paul does quite well for himself with the ladies. Paul is known to be a highly sexual and promiscuous person. Paul adores all women and children, and harming them is a very good way to send him into a murderous rage. It should also be noted that while Paul gets along fine with most people, when he cares about women, he cares deeply. He is willing to put women ahead of himself and will risk his own well-being to protect any woman. Paul is known for his compelling personality and "movie-star" good-looks. He is well-known for going through four or five lovers in one visit. For the most part, people assume he does this for the gifts or attention he receives. Paul keeps it a secret. Would Hit a Woman In all fairness to Paul, every female monster and henchman he's ever fought and destroyed, is some sort of super-strong monster who tries to kill him. If Paul does, it's either because he believes in beating monsters up equally, or because he knows that holding back against female opponents is a good way to get him killed or endanger his friends. If Paul does not, he will certainly put them in their place somehow: flirting. Paul would even resort to physical violence if needed, even though Paul is chivalrous. As a "real man", Paul does not approve to hit a woman and delivers a beatdown of his own in return. However, Paul really doesn't discriminate when it comes to violence, if he thinks female monsters deserve it.